


Sensitive

by Esselle



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ALfheim Online, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Ears, Ear Kink, Elf Ears, Everyone's Poly - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Asuna/Sinon, Minor Kirito/Eugeo/Asuna, Outdoor Sex, Public Display of Affection, also Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: Eugeo reaches out and does it again—trails his fingertip up the length of Kirito's delicate, pointed little ear.Kirito literallysqueaks. He claps his hands over his mouth, staring at Eugeo with wide eyes.--Eugeo discovers some interesting things about elf physiology.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 295
Collections: YujiKiriweek2020





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> My very very late entry for YujiKiri week! I wrote this one for day 5 and the prompt PDA but... it got away from me a bit...
> 
> Also there's mentions of lots of different relationship dynamics because I am me

The thing is that there's no way Eugeo could have _known._

He's completely new to Alfheim, to _anything_ resembling a virtual world entirely, despite the fact that he technically grew up in one. The people (avatars, as he's come to learn they're called) are all so _different._ In Underworld, there wasn't half as much variation, while here there are hair and eye colors Eugeo's never even seen or imagined. Add onto that the wings, the ears… his own still take him by surprise whenever he manages to catch a glimpse of his reflection. Two fuzzy blond cat ears and a matching tail swishing about behind him, like it's got a mind of its own. 

He figures he's allowed to be completely in awe of (and a bit frightened by) anything more complex than a Stacia window. At least Alfheim seems to be at a level of technology he's familiar with—something Kirito and the others refer to as "medieval fantasy." Thank goodness for that; they've tried to describe the "real" world to him with little success. It'll be a while still before he's able to venture out there—here's to hoping he'll understand electricity or the internet by then. 

That day they've flown (with much difficulty on Eugeo's part) to a lake in the middle of a clearing in the forest, a popular fishing and swimming spot among players, and it's even more crowded than usual. Today is supposed to be an especially lucky day to catch a rare kind of fish Asuna wants to cook (something about an _active quest,_ Eugeo isn't really sure how it works). So most of the girls are swimming, and Kirito and Sinon are fishing. Sinon, apparently, took it as a personal insult that she couldn't use her bow and arrow to fish, but is now determined to catch something the normal way. 

Here in the forest, it almost feels like home, in Rulid. But with the constant reminder of so many amazing things surrounding him on a daily basis, Eugeo doesn't think he can be blamed for wanting to understand and familiarize himself with them as quickly as possible. Especially now that breaking the rules isn't a literal death wish—he still finds himself bending to the Taboo Index more often than he remembers he can defy it, but the fact that he even considers it is progress. And that's why, when he gets the urge to discover, feels that surge of curiosity, he doesn't try to clamp down on it. 

When he has the sudden impulse to reach out and run his finger over the tip of one of Kirito's unusual, pointed ears, he just does it. Kirito's skin is smooth and warm, just like Eugeo imagined it would be. 

Kirito nearly drops his fishing pole. "Eu—Eugeo!"

"Ah, sorry," Eugeo says, "I didn't mean to startle you!"

"It's… it's not that you startled me, exactly…" Kirito says, voice coming out oddly weak. 

Eugeo looks at him suspiciously. Kirito is avoiding his gaze, eyes flitting nervously here, there, anywhere but Eugeo's face. His cheeks also look suspiciously pink.

In Underworld, anything that looked even the slightest bit non-human was immediately assumed to be from the Dark Territory, a creature to be reviled and feared. But though Kirito's wings and ears here mark him as something _else,_ Eugeo only has one thought when it comes to him.

He's _cute._

"Are you sure you weren't a _little_ surprised?" Eugeo needles.

"I wasn't!" Kirito says. "I just wasn't expecting it—it _surprised_ me, but being surprised and startled are two completely different—"

Eugeo reaches out and does it again—trails his fingertip up the length of Kirito's delicate, pointed little ear. 

Kirito literally _squeaks._ He claps his hands over his mouth, staring at Eugeo with wide eyes. 

"That time you were looking right at me," Eugeo says. 

"I didn't think you'd do it again!" Kirito says from behind his hand. There's no doubt about it, his face is turning redder by the second. 

"Even so, there's no need for you to be so startled." A thought strikes Eugeo. A wonderful thought, and he can't help but smile slyly. "Unless you're…"

"Eugeo," Kirito says warily, "what exactly are you—"

"Don't think I forgot you're ticklish!" 

It's not often that he manages to get the upper hand on Kirito when sparring, but he does have more success with it when swords aren't involved—and Kirito is so surprised that he barely reacts when Eugeo playfully pushes him into the grass. 

"Wait—!"

The strangest part is the way it causes warm memories to flare up inside Eugeo. The trees and smell of grass and soil, and even the play-wrestling; all somehow remind him of his childhood with Kirito, the one they weren't allowed to have. With Kirito trapped beneath him, he can rub his fingers over both ears, trying to find whatever spot caused Kirito to have the biggest reaction—he thinks it was the tip of his ears so he brushes them with his thumbs, carefully… Kirito _shudders._

He stops his teasing for a second and pulls back to grin, maybe to gloat about getting the upper hand, but…

The words stick in his throat as he stares down at Kirito, taking in the sight of him. There's a pink flush creeping up his chest and neck all the way over his face, cheeks darkened and red. His shirt is rucked up high after all the squirming he's done in the grass, exposing a generous strip of his stomach. His eyes have teared up, corners wet, lashes fluttering and gaze unfocused. His breathing comes quick and shaky, and when Eugeo shifts even slightly on top of him, he gasps, hips rising off the ground to follow.

"Eu… Eugeo…" he says, and it's practically a plea— "Not here…"

Eugeo's thoughts blank out entirely. Oh, goddess send _help._

"You two might want to think about getting a room," Sinon says, without switching any of her intense focus from her fishing. 

"I—I didn't—" Eugeo sputters, mortified. They're _surrounded_ by people, and he truly had thought Kirito was just embarrassed, or ticklish, not—

"You should take responsibility, Eugeo-kun," a voice sing-songs, and Eugeo casts wide eyes over to where Asuna floats at the lakeside, arms propped on the grassy shore. "Elves' ears are pretty sensitive… his especially." 

"You say that like yours aren't," Sinon observes dryly. Asuna gasps, and goes nearly as red as Kirito.

_"Sinonon!"_

Sinon doesn't smirk, exactly, and yet somehow still manages to look smug. 

Should he… take responsibility? He hadn't meant to tease Kirito like this… Eugeo looks down at him again, and Kirito bites his lip, shy. Tentatively, he reaches out, curling his index finger around Eugeo's own, before grabbing his hand more securely. 

He smiles up at Eugeo, suddenly, and Eugeo's heart threatens to explode.

"I didn't know you could be this bold," he jokes, still breathless, tugging at Eugeo's hand until he can press his cheek into Eugeo's palm, nuzzling into it. His lips are soft against Eugeo's skin.

Alright. Eugeo will definitely take responsibility.

"Asuna," he says, pulling Kirito to his feet. Kirito wobbles a bit, laughing at his own unsteadiness. "I'll make up for not catching the fish for you… I promise!" 

She waves him off. "Maybe I'll join you two later, then!" 

Eugeo feels his cheeks go hot. He's barely able to handle one of them at a time. Both of them together usually break him, but… he doesn't mind. Just another thing he's learning to get used to after Underworld. 

They don't even make it as far as the little cabin. Eugeo's too slow of a flier, and Kirito is too worked up to guide him properly. They nearly crash-land next to a secluded stream, far from any of the usual pathways and tucked underneath the trees, where nobody can see them. 

"You really didn't _realize?"_ Kirito asks from where he sits on a flat, sunny rock that juts out over the edge of the stream. He unequips his clothes, and they shimmer and disappear as his fingers scroll almost frantically through his menu. 

"How would I have?" Eugeo replies, exasperated. He is much slower at navigating the menu. 

Kirito, now in all his shamelessly naked glory, grins at him. "You haven't noticed I come faster when you touch them?" 

Eugeo splutters. "I'm usually distracted by other things!" There is _way_ too much going on during sex for him to figure out how he's making Kirito orgasm. He usually just chalks it up to a miracle of the goddess that he even managed it at all.

Kirito doesn't even give him a chance to get more than his pants and belt off before he grabs Eugeo and tugs him closer. 

"Ah, you're right," he murmurs, as Eugeo crawls awkwardly between his legs. Kirito leans all the way back on the sun-warmed rock, soaking in the heat, drawing Eugeo in closer and closer the lower down he gets. "I guess you're just too innocent." 

Eugeo stops right before his lips meet Kirito's. He huffs, not exactly _annoyed,_ but… 

"Not anymore," he says, before he aims instead to brush his lips against one of Kirito's ears to see how sensitive they really are. 

He's not disappointed. All Kirito's cockiness evaporates as he gasps, back arching in pleasure as he writhes beneath Eugeo. Eugeo slips a hand under him, afraid he might scratch himself against the stone, but it's flat and smooth. He splays his fingers across Kirito's back to hold him closer and Kirito wraps his arms around him in reply—he's smooth and warm, too, but he's all soft beneath Eugeo's fingers, under his touch. 

Kirito has said before that virtual sex is not quite like the real thing—for one thing, there's no worrying about anything hurting too much. Even still, they have a potion (that is technically supposed to be used for burns) that eases any mild discomfort and helps lessen friction. 

Eugeo uses it to get Kirito ready for him, opening him on his fingers as he keeps testing the edges of that sensitivity, tongue flicking hesitantly over the lobe of Kirito's ear, mouthing up the ridge before biting gently at the tip. Kirito spreads his legs wider, getting ever more desperate as Eugeo torments him gently.

 _"Shit—_ " Kirito pants. "You're such a—you— _f-fuck, please—_ "

His cute pointy ears are burning red at both tips, his face and chest to match as the blush spreads over his whole body. The fact that he can't even speak is so arousing that Eugeo is hard without even being touched. Granted, he's been so deprived of anything like this before now that even the slightest bit of activity still makes him come apart embarrassingly fast. From being too scared to even think about sex his entire life in Underworld, to kissing someone else, touching them… learning the specific way Kirito cries his name right before he comes… 

Well, it's a lot. And he thinks he can't be blamed for wanting more and more and more of it—as much of Kirito as he can have. 

Kirito has mentioned something about the game makers not having programmed prostates; he's vowed that he'll make sure Eugeo one day finds out what he was missing, but it seems impossible that he could be missing out on anything when having Kirito like this already feels so incredible. Kirito has also said sex in VR is a little too easy, too quick, but Eugeo doesn't think anything he does with Kirito could ever be less than perfect.

He sits up so he can pull Kirito into his lap—he's like putty in Eugeo's hands—no, more accurate to say he's like wet clay, pliant and willing to be molded, only growing more beautiful by the second, mouth falling open, head tipped back when he sinks down on Eugeo's cock. And maybe it's not even the way it feels; maybe it's the way Kirito wants Eugeo like this, too, that makes it truly perfect.

"H-harder—" Kirito goads him, of course never satisfied. 

"Give me—a minute," Eugeo chokes out, trying to focus on anything else but the way Kirito feels around him, because he's not going to last if he doesn't distract himself—

Kirito grabs his tail—the tail Eugeo is always forgetting exists—and _tugs._

Eugeo nearly leaps out of his skin. A sensation like lightning crackles up his entire spine and his hips jolt upward out of his control. Kirito lets out a little cry of satisfaction. 

"What…" Eugeo slurs, shivering with the lingering effects. Kirito licks his lips and beams down at him. 

"So," he breathes, "you're sensitive, too?" 

Oh. This can only mean trouble. 

Kirito rises up on his knees and Eugeo can't stop the whimper that escapes him as they're separated—then he drops back down, burying Eugeo inside of him all at once, and it feels nothing short of mindblowing. But then he takes hold of Eugeo's tail again and pulls—softer, this time, so it's not quite the earth shattering _shock_ it was before, but the waves of pleasure it sets off are no less relentless. 

Eugeo sobs, hips snapping up as Kirito rocks down into his lap again. The way Kirito moans when Eugeo fucks into him, splitting him open over and over, is just as damn good as the way he feels—maybe better, maybe more intoxicating knowing Eugeo isn't the only one feeling this good. He _can_ make Kirito unravel the same way, because they want _each other._

He wraps his arms around Kirito to hold him as close as he can, steadying him as Kirito starts to stroke himself off. Eugeo is happy to give up control entirely—he _wants_ to. He wants Kirito to have everything. 

"Kirito—th-thank you—" he gasps. Kirito's answering laugh is sweet and a little unsteady, a lot wild. 

"You don't have to— _ahh—_ " Kirito groans as Eugeo's hips jump, rolling hard into him. "I-is it okay—are you—"

 _"Yes,_ goddess, yes," Eugeo tells him immediately. He doesn't want Kirito to wonder for a _second_ if he likes this. He presses his lips to Kirito's ear and Kirito gasps sharply, hand speeding up over his own leaking cock. "I've never—felt anything as g-good as being inside you, _Kirito—"_

"Oh, fuck," Kirito whispers, before he shudders and comes, working himself down over Eugeo to wring every last drop out of his orgasm. He slows the insistent grind of his hips to an agonizing crawl, and he looks like such a blissful mess that this is what finally pushes Eugeo right to the edge—dark hair sticking to his face with sweat, the pained furrow between his brows, the way he drags his bottom lip through his teeth as he savors the drag of Eugeo's entire length inside of him while he finishes.

"K-Kirito—" 

"You close?" 

Eugeo whines and nods, all he can manage. Kirito leans in to kiss him softly. 

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," he murmurs. "You did really good." He runs a hand through Eugeo's hair, fingers brushing and stroking over Eugeo's cat ears—oh, he forgot about those, too, and _oh—_

_Sensitive._

Eugeo comes so hard he can't tell if he closed his eyes or if he just isn't seeing anything at all. It's all blank and white. He can't hold back his moan, and Kirito is still warm and holding onto him, and he lets himself fall, the rush of pleasure like a fire throughout his whole body. He goes a little numb and tingly from it before he can manage to regain control of himself, realizes he's shaking near uncontrollably in Kirito's arms as the aftershocks run their course. Kirito kisses him again and again even though it's a while before he even has enough of his wits about him to kiss back.

_Wow._

Eventually, he starts to be able to feel the hard rock he's sitting on, and then all the stiffness that presumably accompanies having sex on top of a boulder. He doesn't regret it, and he doesn't say anything about the discomfort, either. He doesn't want to move… he's happy just staying here like this. 

Kirito, ever the more restless of the two of them, is the first one to recover. 

"Now you see what I mean," he says cheekily. Eugeo laughs, tucking a stray lock of Kirito's hair behind his ear, and Kirito strokes a finger over one of Eugeo's cat ears in return. Eugeo keens happily, eyes closing in contentment. The pleasant sensation is much more muted, now, but it _does_ feel nice. 

"I see what you mean about the ears," Eugeo agrees. "The tail, on the other hand…"

"What's that feel like?" Kirito asks. "I've always been curious, but Sinon won't let me get near hers. She says I'm not careful." 

"Well," Eugeo says, "she might not be wrong about that."

Kirito's face falls. Eugeo wants to kiss his nose. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

"No!" Eugeo shakes his head. "It was just… a _lot?_ A lot more than I was expecting."

"But it wasn't bad?" 

"Definitely not bad…" Eugeo considers. "But a lot."

"Oh-ho?" Kirito strokes his chin sagely. "Could it be that young Eugeo likes it rough?" 

"Quiet, you," Eugeo says, as Kirito rolls out of his lap, cackling so hard he just sounds like he's wheezing. Eugeo can't be too upset; it's always worth it to see Kirito laugh. Having Kirito separated from him feels strange and too distanced, suddenly, so he pulls him into a headlock as punishment anyway. "Given your own tendencies, you're lucky I'm fine with it!" 

"Yeah, I am," Kirito says, wiping a tear of laughter away. He smiles. "I'm really lucky to have you."

Eugeo feels fire burn in his cheeks again—it's some combination of embarrassment and gratitude and a fierce fondness that only gets stronger by the day. He flops back down on the rock, enjoying the heat against his back. He knows he should put on pants but… later. He has to hold a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun—conveniently, it means he also can't see how hard Kirito is smiling at him. That makes him feel most overwhelmed of all. 

"Kirito?"

"Hmm?" 

"Is that what a prostate feels like?" 

He doesn't manage to get an actual answer out of Kirito, who starts laughing too hard to respond. It's a serious question, though. 

"I don't know if I can handle that every time!" Eugeo tells him. 

"We'll take it slow," Kirito promises, still snickering. Eugeo smiles. 

He does still have a lot to learn, he knows. But if it's going to be like this, then taking it slow, taking his time, sounds like the most wonderful plan possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for letting me submit this so late and also for running the event for these boys!! <333
> 
> I have [more YujiKiri stories here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle/works?fandom_id=28118457), or if you're wondering which of my stories to read next, you can **[check out my guide to my fics on Carrd!](https://esselle.carrd.co/)**
> 
> I'm on Twitter at [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) (sometimes nsfw)! SAO twitter [@ Esselle_SAO](https://twitter.com/Esselle_SAO)! I also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Esselle_hq)!


End file.
